Never Forget
by whiteshadowmatsuo
Summary: When Orochimaru uses one of his new jutsus on Naruto and his friends, their whole world is turned upside down. They are transported to the real world, Mercy Falls, Ontario to be exact. They must adapt to this new world, as well as try to navigate the waters of being a teen. They must also learn to protect themselves from the dangers of Mercy Falls, and their new friends as well.
1. Suprise,Suprise

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of Naruto's neck.

He didn't know why he would be nervous,seeing as there was no danger for miles around. But,that bead of sweat was there all the same, making him shiver as it rolled down the back of his shirt.

Naruto had been assigned on a mission to scout the forest near the boarder of Konoha,to make sure that none of Akatsuki were lurking around, when he sensed someone else's chakra.

Someone familiar.

He pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Sakura-chan. Sai. Kakashi-sensei. He's here."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Sakura could not believe her ears.

_Could it be true? Could he really be here? _

The thought made shivers run down her spine. It was possible Naruto was trying to pull a prank, but...

he would never do anything like this,right?

Pushing away all doubt in her mind, Sakura forced her legs to go even faster.

The forest was so familiar, Sakura felt herself slip into a memory.

"_Please don't leave me!" Sakura's voice echoed of the slick,wet,empty streets. "I'll do anything, just please, don't go!"_

_Lightning sliced across the sky, leaving behind a loud clap of thunder. _

_Raindrops mixed with the tears running down her face._

"_If you won't stay," Sakura whispered. "Then take me with you!" Suddenly, her voice carried over the thunder._

_She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from falling._

_When she opened them, he was gone._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Sakura snapped back to the present.

_I won't let him get away this time,_ she thought fiercely.

In fact, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost missed Naruto's chakra.

Circling back through the trees, she stopped when she came to the edge of a clearing. Standing in the centre of the clearing, looking up at the grey sky, was Naruto.

Steeling herself, Sakura walked through the trees.

As she neared Naruto, she saw that his hands were clenched at his sides.

The clouds split open, and it started to rain.

Sakura slipped her hand into Naruto's. He smiled down at her gratefully. The rain was making tracks down his face, as if he was crying.

This time, she would be there for him.

This time, they would do it together.

They turned around to face the forest behind them.

Their voices rang out in perfect unison. "You can come out now, Sasuke-kun."

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction on this website so, my apologies if it's sucky. I'm sorry for such a crappy first chapter so I promise you guys that if you just stick with me it will get better!**

**Also I would really appreciate reviews, even if they're negative.**

**Thanks a million!**


	2. Arrival of an old 'friend'

Kakashi was racing through the forest at top speed, when he heard a crackle through his earpiece.

It was Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?"

"Yes. I'm coming as fast as I can."

Kakashi could hear the sounds of a battle raging on the other end of the earpeice.

"Sai has already arrived, but we're going to need back up." Naruto's voice was deadly serious.

Kakashi ran his hands through his hair. "And I suppose you want me to go get it?" If they needed back up, then things were definitely bad over there. They would need his help to hold Sasuke off, wouldn't they?

Then they could send Sakura for back up, right?

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, I know what your thinking." Kakashi flinched. "But if you really believe in me, then believe that I can hold Sasuke here until you arrive with reinforcements."

Kakashi closed his eyes.

How could he abandon Naruto and Sakura?

_You wouldn't __really be abandoning them, _a voice inside his head whispered. _They can handle themselves now. They're not the naive kids you used to know._

Kakashi's eyes snapped open.

He pulled his headband back over his sharingan.

"Who do you want me to get?"

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Despite the crappy conditions, a smile stretched across Naruto's face.

Kakashi actually listened to him, which surprised him. He had expected to have to threaten him with the spoilers from the latest Icha Icha paradise book.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, sounding slightly panicked. "BEHIND YOU!"

He felt cool breath on the back of his neck.

"You picked the wrong time to daydream, loser," Hissed Sasuke in an almost conversational tone.

Suddenly, there was a minor explosion.

Smoke drifted every which way, as the voice that haunted his nightmares rang out across the clearing.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Kakashi was speeding through Konoha when he heard another crackle over his earpiece.

Naruto sounded panicky.

"You better hurry up Kakashi-Sensei,"

He could almost feel Naruto's anxiety.

"Orochimaru has arrived."

**Author's Note: Hey yo guys thnx for the epic reviews! Keep em coming!**

**I probably won't be able to post another chapter t'il like 2 days from now but i hope you like this one!**

**I will try to make the chapters longer in the future!**

**Remember: post lots of reviews!**

**whiteshadowmatsuo**


	3. Back up squad on its way!

Sai ran his hand through his hair.

The situation had just gone from bad to worse.

Squinting through the smoke, he could make out a lean, deadly looking figure.

Orochimaru.

The smoke was starting to clear, and his could make out two silhouettes, one behind the other. The one at the back was frozen, caught by shock just as he had started to reach for the sword at his waist. Sai could just make out the spiky points of the second ones hair.

Sasuke and Naruto.

But where was Sakura?

Sai reached up to run his hand through his hair, which was already standing up in little spikes on his head.

Where on earth was she?!

Suddenly, a high, shrill, most definitely female scream pierced the air around Sai.

* * *

Kakashi was back running through the forest, the same way he had went earlier, when he heard a scream.

_I have to move faster, w_as the only thought running through his head.

Suddenly, a sharp pain torn through his side. He doubled over, then slumped to the ground. He hadn't quite recovered from the last time he had used the mongekyou sharigan.

"Having a rough time, eh Kakashi?" Despite the nonchalant tone, Gai, his 'enternal rival', looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

Gai signaled for the group to halt.

The 'Back up squad' consisted of of

**Hyuga Hinata : The stuttering Naruto fan**

**Inuzuka Kiba : The dog lover**

**Akakamura : Kiba's trusty sidekick**

**Nara Shikamaru : The lazy genious**

**Yamanaka Ino : The blond...um...lets just go with jerk**

**Hyuga Neji : The silent one**

**Rock Lee : The miniauture Gai**

**Gai : Kakashi's 'eternal rival'**

**Tenten : The one with the most weapons**

**Gaara : The Kazekage**

**Temari: The Kazekage's big sister**

Well, they could be worse...

Right?


	4. Choice

Sakura centered herself and started to count to ten.

_1...2..._

Sasuke appears behind Naruto.

_3...4..._

The clearing is joined by Orochimaru, followed by Kabuto.

_5...6..._

Sai attacks Kabuto.

_7...8..._

Kabuto's kunai sinks into Sai's leg.

_9..._

Sasuke shakes off his shock and pulls out his sword. Naruto swings around, kunia in hand.

_10_

Sakura lets out a scream of pure feminine rage as her kunai flies towards Sasuke and Naruto, knowing one of them must die.

The question is, which one?


	5. Death?

Sai knew that this was the end.

He could feel it in Kabuto's kunai slicing through the muscles in his thigh.

He could taste it in the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth.

He could hear it in his own gasping breaths.

He could see it in Kabuto's eyes.

He wasn't going to survive this.

"You filthy leaf ninja." Kabuto leaned down to whisper in Sai's ear. "Always screwing up Orochimaru's plans." He drew two more kunai from his belt and smiled. " But not this time!"

Kabuto threw himself at Sai, pinning him to the ground with his knees. Sai groped around desperately with his right hand.

"Looking for this?" Kabuto picked up a third kunai from the ground.

Reaching down, he grabbed Sai's wrist and slammed his left hand against the ground. Prying his fingers open, Kabuto sunk a kunai into the palm of Sai's hand. It went through his hand and barried its' tip deep in the ground.

Kabuto twirled the second kunai expertly in his hand before shoving it deep into Sai's right shoulder joint. He couldn't help it. Sai let out a moan of pain.

"Not so tough now, are we leaf ninja?" Kabuto traced the outline of his jaw with the tip of the third kunai. Sai felt the blood well up from the shallow cut and trickle down the side of his face. " Let's have a little fun before I kill you, okay?" Kabuto sneered and slashed the kunai across Sai's chest in an X. Sai hissed through his teeth.

"That's it!" Kabuto leaned forwards excitedly so that his hair tickled Sai's face. "Let's hear you-"

Sai wacked his forehead into Kabuto's nose. Kabuto jerked his head back a moment to late.

Blood trickled down Kabuto's face and on to his lip.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kabuto yelled. He ripped the headband off of Sai's forehead. He grabbed a fistful of Sai's hair and slammed his head into the ground.

Sai felt the impact vibrate through his skull.

"Good night, scum," Kabuto poised his kunai over Sai's heart.

Kabuto drove the kunai into Sai's chest.

Sai felt it going deeper and deeper, untill it finally stopped, just grazing his heart.

As blackness clouded his vision, he thought he saw Kabuto jerk his hand backwards as a flash of silver flew across his wrist.

Sai thought he saw a flash of blond hair.

Then everything turned dark.


	6. Traitor

**Author's note: hey sorry guys but I am now switching the perspectives that I do the story in. My apologizes for any confusion!**

* * *

Naruto

I pressed my kunai against the blade of Sasuke's sword.

We stood there in the rain, pushing to gain ground on one another. It was the ultimate power struggle.

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke. You can just surrender and come back to the village with us. Come home with us!" I brought up my other hand to my kunai and leaned even harder on Sasuke's sword.

I had to admit, he was pretty good.

In forcing me to block his sword, he had occupied both of my hands so I couldn't perform any jutsu.

Then again, neither could he.

Sasuke scoffed. "No way in hell is that happening, and you know it!"

The sad thing was, I knew him well enough to know that he was telling the truth.

I also knew him well enough that I knew talking would momentarily distract him.

My foot snaked out, hitting him in the kneecap. His split second loss of balance was the perfect opportunity for me to launch myself on top of him.

But just before I did, I felt something flying towards my head.

A split second before the kunai would've hit me, a second kunai knocked it out of the air.

Kakashi-sensei's voice crackled through my earpiece. _"You're welcome, Naruto," _

His sarcasm was almost palpable.

I scanned the clearing for the person who threw the first kunai.

Sasuke regained his footing and swung his sword at me again. I blocked it with my kunai.

We were back to square one.

Just before I focused back on the fight in front of me, I spotted someone with their hand extended, like they had just thrown something.

Something like a kunai.

Sakura.


	7. A failure

Ino

My kunai sliced across Kabuto's wrist, causing him to jerk his hand away from Sai's chest.

Without any hesitation, I threw a second kunai, this one aimed at his head.

Kabuto pushed himself into the air, just barely dodging. Before he could touch the ground, I launched myself at him, my elbow catching him in the stomach. He hit the ground and rolled on to his knees. Before I could react, he landed a glancing blow to my left shoulder that caused me to tumble backwards a few yards.

I was back on my feet in a flash. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder.

_He must have sliced a muscle with his chakra,_ I realized.

Knowing that healing myself would only waste chakra, I decided that I would just have to live with it. I could almost hear Asuma-sensei telling me to 'Suck it up, buttercup!'.

Ignoring the pain as best I could, I brought my arms up towards Kabuto, my hands forming a square.

"MIND BODY DISTURBANCE JUTSU!" I cried.

Kabuto jolted as if someone had shocked him. He reached down and pulled out a kunai, his arm shaking.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" His whole body was shaking by now. "I can't control my movements!"

He brought the kunai level with his heart.

"You." His eyes widened in suprise. "Your jutsu. It's controling me!" He turned the kunai so that it's tip was just grazing his chest.

I couldn't help but throwing him a bitchy smile.

"What, did you think your body just became suicidal?" I kept up my snarky facade, but I was concerned about the fact that his shaking was rapidly increasing by the second.

Then it hit me.

He was trying to resist the jutsu.

And he was succeeding.

I had to admit, it was a pretty impressive display of willpower. In my defense, because I wasn't actually in his mind, I had a bit weaker control over his body, but it was still impressive nonetheless.

Luckily, I was pretty strong-willed myself.

Summoning a large amount of chakra within myself, I concentrated on Kabuto.

Without any warning, I released it all at Kabuto, with a force so strong his body had no choice but to obey.

He drove the kunai home.

I sighed in relief and released the jutsu.

His body crumpled to the ground with an almost comical look of shock on his face and -and left behind a pile of wood.

"Damn," I hissed. He must have made a substitution. "But when...?" I asked myself aloud.

Realizing how dumb I looked, I promptly shut up.

I hadn't killed Kabuto, and worse, I'd lost him.

Searing pain shot through me. I was injured worse then I had realized. I stumbled backwards a few steps, tripping over something in the process and landing on the wet ground with a splat. When brought my hands up towards my face, I realized the ground wasn't just wet from the rain.

I was sitting in a pool of blood.

I whipped my head around to see what I had tripped on. I stifled a gasp. His injures were far worse than I thought.

I was sitting in the mud next to Sai. Or maybe I should have said Sai's body.

Because he looked dead.


	8. Heartbeat

Ino

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Sai...?" My voice was hesitant. "Can you hear me?" I realized that the last part had barely been a wisper. Clearing my throat, tried again. "Sai... open your eyes."

I leaned down, pressing my ear against his chest.

Nothing.

"Sai!" I cried. "Open your eyes!" I pounded my fist against the ground. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I realized that I was shrieking, and I didn't care.

"Now!" I shouted. Tears were making hot tracks down my cheeks, and I wiped them away angrily. Why should I be crying? It's not like he had ever been that important to me. As soon as I formed the thought , I regretted it.

_It was a sunny day in Konoha. I sat at a park bench by myself, and a gloomy mood seemed to be hanging over everything. As if summoned by my dark thoughts, clouds moved in to cover the sun, turning everything a dull grey color. _

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as if someone was watching me. __I whipped my head around, catching someone glancing back down at the papers in front of him._

_Sai._

_He glanced back up and studied me for a few seconds, before writing something down._

_I turned back around and stood up, about to bitch him out for spying on me. I bent over and hastily picked up my bag, not wanting to leave it behind. After I had gathered up all of my stuff, I turned around and headed to where Sai was sitting._

_But he was gone._

_I stalked over there anyways, thinking that he couldn't be far. Once I reached the spot however, I stopped and glanced around, realizing no one was nearby. The clouds shifted and a ray of sunlight escaped, illuminating a piece of paper on the ground. I squatted beside it peering at it curiously._

_It was a drawing._

_The picture showed a blond girl sitting on a bench, surrounded by sunshine._

_I stood up and walked away, a smile on my face._

_The clouds spilt apart and the sun shone through._

I shook my head, snapping back to the present.

I put my hand on Sai's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. There wasn't one.

"Please, please, please, wake up!" I wailed, tilting my head up towards the sky. The rain mixed with the tears running steadily down my face. They dripped off of my chin and landed on the hand I had placed on Sai. I curled my fingers in to a ball and pounded my fist against his chest. "WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES SAI!" My emotions shifted from denial to determination.

Placing both hands on his chest, I attempted to heal his wounds. The cuts and bruises on his skin healed, but nothing else. I leaned over and yanked to kunai out of his hand, trying not to wince. Carefully, I removed the kunai from his chest and tried again.

No results.

Trying to ignore how his already pale skin looked translucent, I moved my hands over his heart. I sent a shock of chakra into his system, trying to restart it.

I tried over and over again, with no results. I couldn't restart his heart.

I finally collapsed on to his chest, out of chakra and out energy.

I began to sob.

Closing my eyes, I tried to stop the tears from flowing. I was useless. I couldn't even save a friend.

Then suddenly, I heard it.

_Thu-thump._

The weak beating of a heart.

Coming from Sai's chest.


End file.
